Im Happy Now
by MissTizzyFanx3
Summary: Everyone thinks sharpay has the perfect life, what they dont know is that there totally wrong. Sharpay's been getting abused since she was 13. so what happens if the abuse goes too far and Troy finds out? Is he too late or just in time? Troypay!
1. Trailer

Im Happy Now Trailer. 

**Everyone though Sharpay had the perfect life…**

_Shows Sharpay laughing with her friends at her 10__th__ birthday party._

**The perfect family…**

_Shows the Evans family having fun in the park._

**The hottest car…**

_Shows Sharpay singing to the radio in her car._

**The coolest clothes…**

_Shows Sharpay trying on new outfits._

**And all the money in the world…**

_Shows Sharpay buying something really expensive. _

But what people don't know is that, it's all for show. Sharpay's Mum committed suicide when Sharpay was 13. Ever since then her Dad abused her and blamed Sharpay for it. Ryan doesn't know and is never home. Sharpay doesn't have any friends and is known as the 'Ice princess' at school. So what happens when one day the abuse goes too far and Troy finds out? Is he too late or just in time?

Find out in…

Im Happy Now.


	2. Chapter 1 The Song

Chapter 1. The song.

"I see you looking at me like I got something for you and the way that you stare don't you dare 'cause i-" Sharpay shut off her alarm, got up and got dressed into a pink sports bra and white sweats, put her hair up into a ponytail and walked towards her full-sized mirror and stared at herself in disgust. She looked herself up and down and started to apply her self tan spray to her bruises, since she hated her appearance all battered and bruised. When she finished she snuck downstairs took an apple out of the fruit bowl and quietly walked out the door. Every morning she goes out at five thirty and goes out for a half a mile run. When she got back, she got undressed and went into the shower. Twenty minutes later she got out, dressed and ready for school. She was wearing a Pink silky tube dress and Clear Rhinestone encrusted dress shoes. She had only a light layer of makeup on and curled her hair. By the time she was done her clock read 7:10am.

Ryan was already up and dressed and had also made them both breakfast. "Morning Pay! Did you sleep well last night?"  
"Morning Ry! Yeah It was great thanks! How about you?"  
"Yeah pay mine was great too. You seem really happy today?!"  
"I do? Haven't you seen what you've made? Helloooo?! Pancakes are my favourite!"  
"Haha! Yeah I kinda have… I made them!"  
"well thanks! They look great!" Sharpay smiled.  
"Of course they do! I did make them!" Sharpay playfully hit him on the arm.  
"Mine were better when I made them though." she retorted.  
"yeah… sure… if I remember accurately you nearly blew up the kitchen… Twice!" Ryan smiled.  
"okay… so cooking isn't my strong point… no need to bring up that again. I got grounded for a month for that!" Sharpay moaned.  
Ryan looked at his watch and said "Hey pay we have 45 minutes till school starts, so hurry up with your pancakes okay? And ill--" He got cut off by Sharpay finishing off his sentence saying,  
"Get changed into my white jeans, black jacket, red top and white hat?!"  
"No. I wasn't going to say that at all. But do you think it'll go better?" he asked.  
"Yeah. after all I've taught to you about fashion and accessorizing I would have thought you would have got it by now?!" She laughed.  
"But what's wrong with what im wearing now?"  
"You shouldn't even need to ask that!"  
Ryan looked at her confused, he thought '_I've worn green before. So what's she on about?_'  
Sharpay rolled her eyes and said, "The clothing you picked out doesn't suit together! It looks like you tried to dress up as broccoli."  
He was wearing a dark green shirt, a light green jacket and a white jeans with black shoes and to top it off a grass green hat.  
"Ohh. Okay then. I'll go change, for the forth time! I'll be right back." Ryan said turning to get changed once again.  
"Hey Ryan, were taking my car okay?"  
"But we ALWAYS take your car! Please can we take mine? Please please please with a cherry on top?!" He pleaded.  
"I'll tell you what. If we can take my car for the rest of the week, we'll take your car for the next month. I promise okay?"  
Ryan sighed and said, "Okay but only if you pinky promise!"  
Sharpay rolled her eyes "Ryan we're 17 now. Not 5!" she laughed.  
"Pay im serious! You know what pinky promises mean in this house!"  
"yeah I know! 'A pinky promise is just as special and important as holding the _Mona Lisa_, if you broke either one you'd have hell to pay'. Ryan why do we have to recite this over and over again? Its so boring! who even came up with it?!" she moaned.  
"You say that about everything! And Dad did." he laughed, shaking his head.  
Sharpay gasped. "n-uh! I've NEVER ever never ever said that about shopping! That's like the bestest thing to do!"  
"Bestest?! Yeah, urm Shar 'bestest' isn't even a word. Have you been skipping English class again?!" he said talking to her like she's a three-year-old.  
"Ryannnnn! Im not three! Im older than you to, you Dodo. So there." she said sticking out her tongue.  
"By five flipping minutes! FIVE!!" he yelled.  
"And? Im still older!" she smiled. "Now go get changed, we only have 5, 10, 20, half an hour till school starts." she said looking at her watch.  
"Yes Mum." He replied.  
"oh and one more thing Ryan."  
"Yeah?"  
"You wouldn't mind bringing a couple of apples with you to the car would you?" she asked.  
"Yeah sure. Which ones? The Pink Lady apples?"  
"Yea of course! When do I ever eat the other ones?!"  
"Yesterday. I saw you eating a green sour apple!" he said knowingly.  
"Yeah well I wanted a sour one, I don't today." she replied shrugging.  
Ryan smiled and turned around to walk upstairs, but stopped as he realised he had forgotten his hat, so he turned around but saw Sharpay rolling down her sleeve to cover back up what looked like a bruise. He tilted his head to the side and said: "Hey pay. What did you do to your arm?"  
"oh that thing? I tripped up the stairs and landed sideways on my arm. Im such a klutz!" she laughed trying to hide the fact she was lying.  
"Oh. Okay then. You okay?" He said. Not knowing whether to believe her or not, so he just decided to leave it and go get changed.

Five minutes later, Ryan came down the stairs, took a couple of apples out of the fruit bowl, got into the car, handed Sharpay a apple and bit into his.  
"Thanks Ry. Oh. Did you remember to lock the door?" Sharpay wondered.  
"Yes… you always ask me that! Why?" he questioned.  
"uh.. I just like to know. Cuz like if you didn't lock the door then we could get robbed or something again." she replied looking down.  
"At least they didn't take anything too important."  
Sharpay's eyes widened. "Too important?! They took Mr. Cuddles! I've had him since birth! He's my- was my favourite stuffed animal!" she frowned.  
"Okay. I'm sorry. I forgot. But didn't you get him back anyways?" he asked.  
"No. Dad brought me a new one. He's not as good as the original though, but he's still a Mr. Cuddles." she smiled.  
At 7:43 they arrived at school, said there goodbyes and headed off in different directions. Ryan went to his locker and then to homeroom and Sharpay went straight to the theatre.

Sharpay's POV:

I walked down the halls of East High and no one was there but a couple of teachers doing last minute marking. I walked past the cafeteria where the lunch ladies where preparing today's menu. It was a Wednesday so it was pizza, chips and lasagne. I walked past the Gym and I saw 'Mega Hottie' Troy Bolton doing basketball things. When I finally got to the theatre I opened the double doors, ran to the piano, dropped my bags and searched through them to find a song I'd wrote last night, it's called 'Open'. I put it on the piano board and started playing:

_"Spitting fire back and forth now  
Times have changed in just a few months  
Neighbours complaining from the fights and  
Why can't things be the same_

_And maybe I'm just a little bit cautious  
Of what I'm gonna say  
When I tell you I can't live this way.  
But I don't know what to expect from someone who's so insane_

_Why can't I get through the night  
Without another fight  
I'm tired of the hurting  
Is it really worth it?  
Am I all alone again?  
Cause I am kinda feeling like I'm screaming  
With my mouth shut  
When it's really open._

_The only noises in my head  
Are consumed of your voice  
From all the pain and hatred  
How long can you kick somebody down  
Before a foot breaks?_

_And why can't I get through the night  
Without another fight  
I'm tired of the hurting  
Is it really worth it?  
Am I all alone again cause  
I am kinda feeling like I'm screaming  
With my mouth shut when it's really open._

_And I knew that you would fabricate  
This situation just for  
The sake of your need for attention  
And I'm sick of always being the one  
To always break down, always melt down  
In the end.  
And maybe this time  
It's a sign that independence and I  
Are finally catching on  
I don't need you to rely on._

_And why can't I get through the night  
Without another fight I'm tired of the hurting  
Is it really worth it?  
Am I all alone again cause  
I am kinda feeling like I'm screaming  
With my mouth shut  
When it's really open.  
Spitting fire back and forth now  
Times have changed in just a few months"_

_

* * *

_And theres chapter 1. was it any good?!

~ Hollie Xx


End file.
